


Jeu de mains...

by HetepHeres



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Humour, Lime, One Shot, coquin, pelotage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dernièrement les vêtements sales de Lady Sibylle en disent long sur elle. Et sur Branson.<br/>Il parait que nul ne vous connait mieux que vos serviteurs. Sans doute parce qu'ils lavent votre linge sale, nettoient vos saletés et vident vos poubelles. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeu de mains...

**Author's Note:**

> Se situe entre les épisodes 2x07 et 2x08.

 

Anna Smith, femme de ménage en chef à Downton Abbey, pensait qu'il ne lui revenait pas de porter un jugement sur les filles de la famille qu'elle servait.

Et comme elle était elle-même tombée amoureuse d'un homme pour lequel elle n'aurait déjà même pas dû avoir le début d'un béguin (bon sang, un homme plus vieux et _marié_ !), elle ne s'autorisait pas non plus à juger monsieur Branson, son collègue de travail et chauffeur des Crawley.

_Mais tout de même…_ se dit-elle tandis qu'elle ramassait le linge sale de Lady Sibylle pour le faire laver, _je devrais lui dire de faire plus attention et d'être plus discrète_ : depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées de cette auberge où ses sœurs l'avaient retrouvées après une poursuite nocturne, Anna avait régulièrement trouvé des taches brunâtres qui faisaient furieusement penser à des traces de doigts sur les vêtements de Lady Sibylle.

En revanche leur taille n'évoquait _pas_ les toutes petites mains de Lady Sibylle. Du tout.

Et le cambouis était un vrai cauchemar à faire partir au lavage.

Anna avait remarqué que _lui_ qui avait toujours été impeccablement bien mis et soigné avait maintenant parfois le col un peu mal mis et la cravate de travers.

_Doux Jésus !_ Ces deux là auraient bien besoin soit d'un seau d'eau glacée, soit d'une alliance autour du doigt.

Bon, pour être honnête et à en croire leur petite escapade avortée à Gretna Green, il était clair qu'ils avaient rejeté la première solution et opté pour la seconde.

Et le plus tôt serait le mieux : la dernière fois, les taches étaient situées sur la manche droite de son chemisier rose, au dessus du coude. Une autre fois, sur le poignet. Mais une autre encore, en plein milieu du dos de son uniforme d'infirmière. Ou encore sur l'arrière de son col blanc.

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi diable Lady Sibylle avait-elle ressorti sa tenue d'infirmière ? La guerre était désormais terminée et ses services n'étaient plus requis à l'hôpital, ni d'ailleurs à la maison qui était redevenue une demeure privée.

En fait, se remémora Anna, cela semblait être surtout les cols de Lady Sibylle qui avaient le plus à souffrir de ses visites (apparemment fréquentes) au garage.

La servante étouffa un petit rire à l'image que cette idée lui faisait venir à l'esprit, mais aussi un soupir d'envie : si seulement monsieur Bates n'était pas si respectueux des conventions pour ce qui touchait à leur propre relation…

Lady Sibylle avait bien de la chance, en un sens !

Mais enfin, _ça_ ! Anna n'aurait pas cru ça de leur part à tous deux : cette fois-ci, les taches étaient… eh bien, sur la jupe, oui, mais plus précisément au niveau… eh bien… en plein sur son… sur le… le _fondement_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. Enfin, si, il y en avait, et de très nombreux d'ailleurs… qu'Anna connaissait, mais aucun qu'elle utiliserait en lien avec les filles de ses patrons. Même en pensée. Et Lady Sibylle ne les méritait pas.

Mais il faudrait vraiment qu'Anna la prévienne, à mots couverts bien sûr, que les doigts de monsieur Branson risquaient de les trahir tous deux ! Et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le lui dise _avant_ que ces marques apparaissent en des endroits encore plus… personnels. Pendant qu'elles étaient "seulement" sur ses robes, ses jupes, ses chemisiers, mais _pas_ sur ses dessous !

Pas _encore_.

Quoique… Anna s'imagina diaboliquement ce qui pourrait bien se passer si, tandis que tout le personnel était réuni à table pour le repas, une servante (voire _elle-même_ ) se demandait "ingénument" à voix haute pourquoi il y avait des taches brunes et graisseuses sur les bas de Lady Sibylle.

Et Anna _adorerait_ voir la tête que ferait monsieur Branson à ces mots…


End file.
